Dumai
by wilbur
Summary: Mi primer (y probablemente único) fic de Wot. Está mal escrito y le falta sentido, pero nació de algo que em gusta mantener en mente, así que aquí se queda. Ah, està plagado de Spoilers del libro 9 y el dragoncete no puede estar más OOC


TABLE { FONT-SIZE: 8pt; LINE-HEIGHT: 13px; FONT-FAMILY: verdana, arial; TEXT-ALIGN: justify } BODY { FONT-SIZE: 8pt; LINE-HEIGHT: 13px; FONT-FAMILY: verdana, arial; TEXT-ALIGN: justify } A:link { LETTER-SPACING: 0px; TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:visited { LETTER-SPACING: 0px; TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:active { LETTER-SPACING: 0px; TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { COLOR: #ffffff; LETTER-SPACING: 0px; TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:link { CURSOR: e-resize; COLOR: #ffffff; TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:visited { CURSOR: e-resize; COLOR: #ffffff; TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:active { CURSOR: e-resize; COLOR: #ffffff; TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { CURSOR: e-resize; COLOR: #ffffff; TEXT-DECORATION: none } BODY {|TEXT-DECORATION: none} A:visited {TEXT-DECORATION: none}A:hover {BACKGROUND-COLOR: #660000} BODY { SCROLLBAR-FACE-COLOR: #10081a; SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #ffffff; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #775f94; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #10081a; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #ffffff; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #10081a; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: #10081a } +++Fanfic+++ 

::Dumai::

Nota previa: Si no has acabado el tomo 9 de la edicion española mejor no lo leas o te lo destriparé^^;;; ah! Gracia a Koyre por la correcion, eres un sol (o dos)^^

¿Qué era lo que estaba roto? notaba como si una parte de ella hubiera sido arrancada, como si le faltara un brazo, una pierna, o peor aún, los pulmones. Estaba muy mareada, notaba piedras clavadas en su rostro y en la boca, el sabor dulzón de la sangre y el polvo. Intentó moverse, pero parecía que encima de ella había algo muy pesado, lo que la cubría empezó a moverse, como si tiraran de ello, y al lograr al fin apartarlo quiso gritar de dolor, pues vio la carne desgarrada que rodeaba la lanza... esa lanza, era una lanza aiel, de los shaido quizá? nunca lo sabría... había atravesado limpiamente un cuerpo antes de llegar al suyo, pero, ¿cómo era que ese hombre la había protegido con su vida?... intento mirarlo mientras lo apartaban, y noto que le faltaba... era su gaidin, su mente, aun con el mareo empezó a juntar las piezas, y a recordar... 

El sol abrasaba, como cada día, y el polvo se iba levantando al paso de sus flexibles botas. No estaba segura hacia donde se dirigía, pero si sabia, que en un lugar no muy lejano se estaba encauzando en grandes cantidades, y varias personas a la vez. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, Aes sedai, lo que no sabia era, si seria, un destacamento de la Torre, o de Salidar. o quizá ambos... parecía una batalla. Apretó el paso y su gaidin, Ahai, lo apretó a su par para no dejar de protegerla. Habían escapado, no sabia muy bien como, pero lo habían conseguido. Había sido muy imprudente con ese pequeño grupo de capas blancas. Era consciente de que su rostro aun no mostraba la intemporalidad digna de las Aes Sedai, era normal, hacia a lo sumo un año que había accedido al chal, verde, su ajah. La cuestión es que no se había preocupado de disimular su anillo... estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo que a veces se olvidaba de éste... y olvidarse del anillo cuando la interrogo un capa blanca... su comportamiento parecía el de una novicia. Se azotaría si no fuese porque esos malditos capas blancas ya lo habían hecho a conciencia mientras intentaban que dijera donde se encontraban las aes sedai rebeldes (se había mordido la lengua para evitar que el nombre del pueblo, Salidar, se le escapase sin querer). Se habrían enterado de quien era ella, habrían suplicado piedad... si no fuese por el pequeño e insignificante detalle... mantenían a Ahai con un cuchillo en la garganta... si no fuese por eso... les habría escupido a sus sucias caras. Pararon cuando el sol ya se ponía, la dejaron inconsciente, en el polvoriento suelo, bastante tranquilos, pues inconsciente no podía encauzar. Ese fue su error, confiarse, no vio lo que paso, solo supo que despertó al cabo de unas horas, en un establo, vestida de campesina, mientras Ahai ayudaba a una mujer a recoger, vendajes y potes varios(era un verdadero problema eso de no poder usar la curación con uno mismo). Habían pasado varios días hasta ese momento en el que ya no andaba, corría, los primeros tenían que ir de carruaje en carruaje porque ella no se encontraba ni siquiera con fuerzas de andar... un verdadero engorro lo de la curación. El sol cada vez brillaba mas, estaban cerca de los pozos de Dumai, iban hacia Carhien, a unirse a la delegación de la torre que se suponía que estaba allí(ordenes de Salidar, a saber).

Llegaron a la cima de una colina... y hasta el rostro pétreo de Ahai quedo boquiabierto, centenares, no, millares, de Aiel luchaban entre si, y contra aes sedai, aes sedai luchaba contra aes sedai, y mujeres aiel, sabias por lo que su padre le había contado, encauzaban, soldados luchaban contra aiel, y entre ellos, y el centro de todo parecía ser un circulo de carretas. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba encauzando, y Ahai había desenvainado su espada...con los sentidos agudizados descubrió, en el circulo de carretas, chales rojos... la torre, esa debía ser la delegación de la torre...así pues las otras eran de salidar...por lo menos ya sabia con que bando luchar. 

La batalla le pareció interminable, no sabia muy bien a quien atacaba, solo sabia que quería seguir con vida. Un punto de luz emergió en un lugar en el que se encontraba ella pocos segundos antes, y pareció girar sobre sí mismo hasta que se abrió un agujero que segaba cuerpos cual mantequilla y de este empezaron a salir hombres vestidos de negro. que lanzaban fuego y rayos...esos hombres encauzaban!!! No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al mirarlos... cuando se quedo completamente petrificada, la batalla pareció detenerse a su alrededor. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirar a ese...Ashaman ?...o como los llamara al'thor.. No era un hombre especialmente atractivo, parecía un niño aun, por sus facciones, pero era mayor que ella, tenia unos ojos negros en los que parecía que te pudieras sumergir, y parecía inseguro, como si no quisiera hacer daño a nadie...¿ porque no podía dejar de mirarlo? ¿Porque había dejado de encauzar? De golpe todo se oscureció, alguien la abrazó protegiéndola...y una lanza se clavo en su espalda...a través de....Ahai...Ahai...Ahai...Ahai...

-AHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!- El grito le salió de lo más hondo del alma, estaba herida, no podía ni moverse, pero Ahai, allí, tendido, a su lado, rostro pétreo, ojos muertos... muerto, eso era lo que le faltaba, alguien la cogía por los hombros intentando levantarla...¿quien era? ¿una aiel? eso parecía, y entre las aiel había un hombre...¿otro aiel? lo parecía, pero llevaba espada. entonces solo podía ser..al'thor...al'thor a su lado...y¿ que importaba que al'thor estuviese a su lado?como si quería bailar allí en medio, Ahai. había muerto... Aun a pesar de las heridas, saco fuerzas de algún lugar recóndito, y, sorprendentemente, tiró al suelo a la aiel que la sostenía por los hombros, de un empellón y se lanzo encima Ahai, desesperada, abrazándolo, queriendo que despertara, zarandeándolo, intentado encauzar para curar lo inevitable, pero no podía, estaba débil, y alterada, y...débil...se desmayó encima de Ahai...

Inhaló aire desesperadamente presa de sacudidas, abrió los ojos y ante ella vio inclinado, el rostro de ese hombre, ese.. Asha'man. Se sonrojo de inmediato...¿porque se sonrojaba? De golpe recordó a Ahai...y rompió en llanto, un llanto desesperado, lloraba a su amigo, compañero, y a una parte de ella. Nunca lo había amado, pero si lo había querido muchísimo, era...Ahai, su amigo..su..gaidin...Su padre, admirador de los aiel le había enseñado el jietho..y todo lo que de los aiel sabía...y Ahai...lo consideraba un hermano primero...Ahai..Ahai...el llanto salía incontrolable mientras se sentaba abrazándose a sus rodillas. Delante de ella. el Ashaman parecía histérico, mirando a los lados, como sin saber que hacer hasta que, finalmente la abrazó aplastándola contra su pecho y le acaricio el cabello. Se quedo sin aire... sentía su. aroma, un olor a limpio, y a sudor, y, a especias, no sabía a que, pero era agradable, aun lloraba, y susurraba el nombre de Ahai, pero el mero hecho de ese abrazo..la había calmado...como podía solo pensar en el aroma de ese hombre..cuando ahai había muerto?...Luz ..Ahai...Ahai..los sollozos reanudaron y el hombre pareció hacer lo imposible...abrazarla aun mas fuerte, acariciándole el pelo, susurrándola tiernamente, como si fuese una niñita perdida...la verdad es que se sentía como una niñita perdida. Al cabo de un rato (que luego resulto ser aproximadamente una hora) paró de sollozar y consiguio medio apartarse del hombre... a la par que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del pelo(¿porque se sonrojaba?)El hombre la miró también medio sonrojado y le paso un pañuelo. Mientras se secaba las lagrimas miro a su alrededor. estaba la ultima de lo que parecían ser filas de paja...como donde estaba tumbada...por lo que parecía allí estaban los heridos..y los ashaman se habían dedicado a curarlos...sintió un escalofrío al pensar en el Saidin curándola...y en ese momento recordó que era una Aes Sedai (cómo podía olvidarse...) Se miró la mano buscando el anillo, lo suficiente nerviosa para que él notara algo...y recordó que por bien o por mal..se lo habían quedado los capas blancas...en esos momentos mejor no llevarlo...no seria bueno que supiesen que era Aes Sedai temía...

-Muchas gracias Maese... -dejo inacabada la frase, deseando. saber como se llamaba..quería saberlo...

-Intor...llamadme Intor, sin el Maese por favor...-lo dijo casi en un susurro...parecía tímido..era adorable(como que adorable!!!)-y vos señora?

-Kara s...solo Kara...-Sedai!!! Ese hombre le atontaba el cerebro y la hacía comportarse como una jovencita enamoradiza...estuvo a punto de decir Sedai delante de un Ashaman!!..pero...luz! que tierno era(¿como que tierno?)

-¿Os encontráis mejor?...¿quién es Ahai?....¿vuestro esposo?-Eso lo había dicho con pena o lo había soñado ella?? Era posible que él sintiera...(¿sintiera que? es un ashaman por dios!! un hombre que encauza!!) sint...Ahai...luz...Ahai..¿su esposo?

Las lagrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas...Dios, Ahai...Ahai..Intor parecía desesperado y volvía a mirar a su alrededor, nervioso, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Yo, yo..lo siento!!! No pensé, no, no, yo, que vuestro esposo, que aun, yo...

La miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca cuando una suave risa le subió por la garganta...luz...Ahai su esposo? luz, antes se casaría con una cabra, era su gaidin, su amigo, rostro pétreo impenetrable...guasón sin sentido que llevaba toda la vida tomándole el pelo..Ahai su esposo, luz, que divertido...

-No me miréis así Intor, lo siento, es que me he imaginado a Ahai como mi esposo...y me ha hecho gracia, no, no estoy casada...era...mi...mi hermano-colaría?-Yo, yo-una excusa, una excusa!!!- nosotros, íbamos a carhien, desde que nuestro pueblo fue arrasado por los seguidores del dragón que no-ay!que él era un ashaman, no era una buena excusa!!!-yo yo!! lo siento!! no quería insultar vuestros hombres!!

-¿Los seguidores del Dragon nuestros hombres?.ahora fue su turno reírse a mandíbula batiente-son unos fanáticos, milord Dragón, al'thor, no los manda...de momento...

-De momento. Exacto ¿Ligando Intor? Vaya, al final serás normal y todo...-La voz sonó a las espaldas de Intor, y este cayó al suelo del espanto(estaba de cuclillas) al descubrir que Al' Thor estaba a sus espaldas, rodeadas de mujeres aiel...doncellas, y sabias..bueno, no solo cayó por eso...sino porque aun la abrazaba. Su rostro parecía un atardecer, a la par que el de Kara.

En ese momento Kara se aterró, tres de esas sabias...podían encauzar!! y eran bastante fuertes! Lo sabía. De siempre, pero, ese hombre le atontaba el cerebro... y se acababa de dar cuenta!!Por instinto intento abrazar el Saidar...y no pudo...la habían escudado...estaba perdida...

-¿Quién esta encauzando? ¿Byan?-¿Al'thor podía detectar el Saidar?, pensó Kara

-Car'a'can....esa mujer...puede, encauzar...es fuerte...la hemos escudado...

kara cogió airé y se levantó...tenia desgarrada las ropas, marcas de sangre, el pelo alborotado, y las lagrimas aun frescas en sus mejillas intento darse un aire digno...y lo consiguió, al menos eso pensaba.

-Soy Kara Sedai, del Ajah Verde, Rebelde de la torre. Fui capturada por unos Capas blancas junto con mi gaidin, Ahai. Tras huir de ellos nos encontramos envueltos en esta batalla sin saber muy bien como...mi Gaidin murió al salvarme la vida-aquí hizo una pausa y miró a los aiel... su padre conocía el Jieh toh...y se lo había enseñado...(era un hombre raro, si)- Intor, vuestro Asha'man me ha curado las graves heridas...tengo Toh con él- Las aiel la miraron ceñudas- conozco el jie tho...también tengo Toh con vos, Rand al'thor, dragón renacido, mas pequeño, pero lo tengo-aquí se dirigió a byan- podéis soltar el escudo...no pienso atacar.

Sorprendentemente Al'Thor asintió...¿asintió? volvió a notar el saidin en el limite del campo visual y miro a Intor...que aparte de anodadado parecía..dolido...

-Siento haberte engañado Intor...no puedo mentir, y lo sabes...mi pueblo fue quemado por unos seguidores del dragón....hace poco..aunque yo no vivo allí desde hace muchos años...Ahai es mi hermano primero-miro a las aiel-lo compartiría...lo habría compartido todo con el...solo intenté...yo..solo...-se estaba sonrojando!!! sonrojando!! pero que pasaba!! estaba perdiendo la chaveta ¿que era lo que intentaba??¿que él no la soltase por ser aes sedai? ¿le amaba?¿era eso!? luz, si lo acababa de conocer..Ahai acababa de morir!! que pensaba, solo...solo...

-¿Que?-Al'thor parecía muy sorprendido... y las aiel se reian...y Intor la miraba con los ojos como platos...

-No...no...no me digáis que lo he dicho en voz alta...-Al'thor asintió...sorprendido..pero sonriendo...¿sonreía?-Luz!! idiota idiota idiota!-Con la cara como un tomate empezó a darse cabezazos...contra un árbol...las Aiel ya se revolcaban de risa definitivamente...pero que tonterías estaba haciendo ella...por un hombre que encauzaba...y que estaba como un tomate...

-¡Yo...soy una aes sedai! se supone que debéis odiarme o algo por el estilo dragón, ¡no os riáis de mí! borrad ese gesto de la cara maldito niño! porqué os reís mas! maldita sea! vale que solo tenga 19 años pero...no os riáis de miii!

El Dragón..se estaba retorciéndose de la risa, riéndose de ella...se iba a morir de vergüenza...se moriría...era una aes sedai y era una chiquilla aun, y..y...la abrazo....

la abrazó y la besó

la estaba besando???

luz...Intor...

luz!!!

era su primer beso...si era una chiquilla...la estaba besando y ella se estaba fundiendo...y...

cuando volvió a abrir los ojos al thor y las aiel seguían allí..sonriendo y...

-es una locura...yo soy aes sedai...el es un a'shaman..y...yo..y...

-te quiero...

Kara ya se podía morir allí mismo

-Kara Sedai...os dare toda la libertad que querais...a vos y a Intor...si me juráis fidelidad...-¿al thor?

-¿solo fidelidad? ¿os hago la cama? ¿friego los cacharros? ¿os corto el pelo? ¿os llevo el estandarte?

-Creo que con la fidelidad bastara ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

© Todo el material en esta web mostrado es copyright de sus respectivos autores, pide permiso para usarlo, porfavor.


End file.
